Some of the most common used devices acting as wire marker dispensers are boxes or racks, which are rather adapted for storing the wire markers instead of dispensing these. For a user, such dispensers are not very handy when time comes to work on a ladder or in a tight place for instance, where there is no convenient space to lay down the dispenser at an arm range. Also with such dispensers, usually no means is provided to help breaking the connections between the wire markers, so the user has to provide its own one if desired.
To improve the situation, some users make do and mend their own dispenser, often resulting in a rod arrangement which can be attached to the user, and whereby wire markers are disposed along. Such arrangement does not provide any protection to the wire markers so they can get dirty or be caught on any surrounding object. Furthermore, the use of such dispenser is time-consuming since it is adapted to carry the wire markers more than to dispense these.
Known in the art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,472 to VOSS et al, granted on July 23, 1985. This patent describe a wire marker dispenser for dispensing tape for marking wire. Since the wire markers in this patent are tape spools, the dispenser's casing is provided with a plurality of side openings with mountings to hold the spools, and offset guides corresponding to the openings whereby the tape is dispensed. This dispenser is not adapted at all to be used in any way for dispensing the present wire markers forming a chain.
Also known in the art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,249 to SYNSTELIEN et al, granted on Apr. 29, 1980. This patent describes a storage device for strand, including a case having a cylindrical housing provided with an axle for receiving a bobbin. The device can be secured to a belt or a strap by means of a hook. However, apart from dispensing wire, it is not adapted at all to be used in any way for dispensing the present wire markers forming a chain.